The Best Way The Play (2000 home video) (battybarney2014's version)
The Best Way The Play is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 28th, 2000. Plot Put on your Spaceships and blow the noisemaker, because it's time to go to a Space Explorer Birthday party hosted by one of your best friends! So cuddle up close and get ready for a night full party of super singing along magical musical all around the world from extravaganza courtesy of Barney the Dinosaur. There's pizza, popcorn, muffins, snack salad, soda, s'more, PB&J of the Birthday Cake for Cake and plenty of your all-time favorite songs. You'll sing the night away as you enjoy moments from past shows. And some special friends might just drop by, too ... like Baby Bop and BJ and The guess Are Here. So be sure to invite all your pals and don't forget to grab you confetti and balloon drop, Barney's Super Singing Birthday Space Party is about to begin. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Mr. Pizza Delivery Man (Steven G. McAffe) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Mario (Zachary Soza) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Beth (Katherine Pulley) *Tony (Zachary Fountain) *Gianna (Selena Gomez) *Min (Pia Manalo) Additional Cast *Honey Bear's Mother (cameo) *Teddy Bear (Costume: David Voss) (cameo) *Honey Bear's Father (cameo) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) (cameo) *Robert (Angel Velasco) (cameo) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (cameo) *Curtis (Monté Black) (cameo) *Derek (Rickey Carter) (cameo) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) (cameo) *Mother Goose (Barbara Lowin) (cameo) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) (cameo) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) (cameo) *Scott (Alex Wilson) (cameo) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (cameo) *Riders in ihe Sky (Too Slim, Ranger Doug, & Woody Paul) (cameo) *Luci (Leah Gloria) (cameo) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) (cameo) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (cameo) *David (Kenny Cooper) (cameo) *Adam (Alexander Jhin) (cameo) *Amy (Becky Swonke) (cameo) *Jill (Lana Whittington) (cameo) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) (cameo) *Gianna's Mother (Mary Lyons) (cameo) *Gianna's Father (Robert Meadows) (cameo) *Gianna's Sister (Kater Aberger) (cameo) *Gianna's Brother (John Peter Lacosta) (cameo) *Whitney's Grandma (Alicia Caesar) (cameo) *Whitney's Grandpa (Kelly F. Bender) (cameo) *Nick's Father (Rick Walker)﻿ (cameo) *Mario's Mother (Melinda Lea'l) (cameo) *Mario's Father (Rene' Mungia) (cameo) *Mario's Brother (Orlando Rojas) (cameo) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) (cameo) *Colleen (Claire Burdette) (cameo) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) (cameo) *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (cameo) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (cameo) *Angela (Demi Lovato) (cameo) Songs * Barney Theme Song * Mr. Star * The Airplane Song * Las Mañanitas * The Rocket Song * Feliz Aniversário * Way Up in Outer Space * Japanese Dance * The Barney Bag (תיק ברני) * Blue Danube Waltz * Alles Gute weiß zum Geburstäg * Icy, Creamy Ice Cream * 'n Sirkel is rond * No Matter Where They Are * Happy Birthday to You * I Love You Trivia *Originally, this video was supposed to be released on DVD on December 2000, but it was delayed until March 9, 2004. *The 1994 Season 3 Barney costume of Season 2's costume Baby Bop and BJ costume from Barney Live! in New York City is used briefly during the rare scene where Blue Danube Waltz BJ win the funny number of songs. (This is done so the costume in the video wouldn't get damaged by the Waltz). *Production for this video took place in January 1-30, 1999. Category:2000 Category:Season 6 Episodes